fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorcas
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Natalie (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow |class =Fighter |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kenji Kitamura English Kirk Thornton }} Dorcas is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is first seen in Lyndis' story but joins Eliwood's group later on with his old friend Bartre, who also is a fighter. Profile Lyn's Story Originally a mercenary working for a group of bandits Lyn and her friends are fighting, Dorcas defects to Lyn after learning that she is protecting his wife Natalie from the very same people he is working for. When asked why he is working as a mercenary, he responds that he is only doing so to earn money for his injured wife's treatments. Resolving to aid Lyn on her journey to Caelin, Dorcas helps her to defeat Lundgren. Following this, Dorcas returns home to Natalie, where he finds work as a mercenary fighting to protect the area from bandits. Eliwood and Hector's Story Later in Chapter 11 of Eliwood's story, Dorcas lends his aid to Eliwood's party along with his rival and friend, Bartre. In Hector's mode, the pair join when Eliwood's party is encountered in Chapter 12. On encountering Lyn in Chapter 15E/16H, Dorcas reveals that some time after Lyn's group had defeated Lundgren, he and Natalie had moved to Lycia and settled down in Pherae, where Natalie remains, awaiting Dorcas's return. At the end of this journey, Dorcas earns the money he needs and returns home to Natalie. Here, he unhesitatingly pays for her medical treatments, thereafter living out the rest of his life in peace with her. Personality Dorcas is a reserved man, contrasting starkly to the more brash and headstrong Bartre. Despite this, Dorcas is known to love his wife, Natalie, dearly, willing to go to to any lengths necessary to obtain the money to treat her ailment, even resorting to banditry. Dorcas has also been portrayed to avoid taking charity from anyone, choosing to earn his keep by his own means. This is exemplified through him declining Bartre's offer to try and get a raise from Eliwood. Similarly, he refuses to accept money that Farina tries to lend him. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A man from a small village in Bern. Fights for his wife. Recruitment *In Chapter Four of Lyn's Story, have Lyndis talk to him. If the player fails to do this, Dorcas will automatically join if he survives the chapter. *In Chapter Eleven of Eliwood’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins at the start of turn 2. *In Chapter Twelve of Hector’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins from the start. Base Stats *''- Lyn's Story. ''**- Eliwood's Story. ***- Hector's Story. Growth Rates |80% |60% |40% |20% |45% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Bartre *Farina *Geitz *Oswin *Vaida Overall Dorcas can either go one of two ways. With Lyn mode investment, he can last longer throughout the main campaign but still has to compete for Hero's Crest with units such as Raven especially and Guy, with the only thing he has over the two being 1-2 range access with bows. Without Lyn mode investment, he's much weaker but better than Bartre due to possessing a much higher speed base (6 vs 3) despite the lower growth (20% vs 40%, on average they only match speed (9AS) at level 18, 'which is a lot of investment for otherwise average at best units). At the very least, he has massive amounts of availability, being available midway through Lyn mode, and joining either on the first chapter (Eliwood mode) or the second (Hector mode). As the game goes on, his low speed, defense and resistance are going to be constant issues that will leave him vulnerable to enemy Mages, Mercenaries and Myrmidons, since they have decent magic/strength and much higher speed than Dorcas can ever hope to achieve. While he may have the most accuracy of the three warriors, this doesn’t mean much since axes have sub-par hit rates anyways. His option of using bows can give him an approach to these threats, but all three threats mentioned above can exploit the lack of 1-range the bow has on the enemy phase. His only saving grace is his high HP that allows him to survive a few attacks at most. It’s also worth mentioning that Dorcas has one of the highest constitution stats of any character in the game, which makes rescuing him via riding units only possible with a promoted Rath. However, while this also allows him to wield heavier weapons with less penalty, his speed is so low that him getting weighed down by anything hardly matters to begin with. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Serene Warrior :''A mercenary trying to earn money for his ill wife's treatment. Doesn't talk much and isn't expressive, but loves his family dearly. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Stout Tomahawk Dragon Gaze }} Skills |-|The Land's Bounty= ;Pumpkin Smasher :A mercenary trying to earn money for his ill wife's treatment. He'd like to bring her back some treats. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Hack-o'-Lantern Swap }} Axe |Skill= Hack-o'-Lantern+ Swap }} Skills Quotes Recruit Conversation Lyn: You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? Dorcas: ...... How do you know my name? Lyn: Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues? Dorcas: I need money... Lyn: That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? Dorcas: It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this. Lyn: For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!! Dorcas: What!? Natalie's... She's here? Lyn: She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife? Dorcas: ...... ..You're right. Lyn: Well? Dorcas: I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. Lyn: Really? Dorcas: Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you. Death Quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story ''Heroes'' :Dorcas/Heroes Quotes Endings Lyn's Route '''Dorcas - Fighter of Bern Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits. Dorcas (defeated) After taking injuries in combat, Dorcas returns to Bern to tend to his wife. He never sees Lyn again. Eliwood's Route Dorcas - Serene Warrior Dorcas returned to Pherae and used the money to buy medicine for Natalie, his wife. She recovers quickly. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dorcas is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Dorcas appears in an American ad for The Blazing Blade, as the speaker poisons Dorcas' mutton, and he dies after eating it. **In the English version of Fire Emblem Heroes, one of Dorcas' quotes has him claiming that he "had some bad mutton earlier", alluding to the scene in the commercial. **Additionally, he has a fourth select quote: "Trust nobody", referencing to the commercial's tag line "Build an army, trust nobody." ***The line itself has become somewhat of an inside joke within the Fire Emblem community. *Humorously, Dorcas will attack Natalie while he is still an enemy unit (only possible on Lyn's Hard mode), thus resulting in a game over. *Despite Dorcas' credits quote (if he was defeated in Lyn's story) saying that he never saw her again, he does meet her again if he doesn't die in Eliwood's story before Lyn is recruited. *Dorcas came in 12th place for males in the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He came in 21st place for overall votes. *Dorcas shares his English voice actor, Kirk Thornton, with Yen'fay in Fire Emblem Awakening and Surtr in Fire Emblem Heroes. Etymology Dorcas (originally a girl's name) is pronounced DOR-''kuss''. It is of Greek origin, and its meaning is "gazelle", or "deer". Dorcas was a disciple of Joppa found in the Book of Acts 9:36–42 of the Bible. She was a dressmaker who made clothes for the poor in her village. She later died of an illness; however, she was brought back to life upon Peter's prayer. Gallery Dorcas Heroes.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Attack.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Skill.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas Damaged.png|Artwork of Dorcas from Fire Emblem Heroes. Dorcas The Land's Bounty Heroes.png|Artwork of Dorcas (The Land's Bounty) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Soeda Ippei. Dorcas The Land's Bounty Fight.png|Artwork of Dorcas (The Land's Bounty) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Soeda Ippei. Dorcas The Land's Bounty Skill.png|Artwork of Dorcas (The Land's Bounty) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Soeda Ippei. Dorcas The Land's Bounty Damaged.png|Artwork of Dorcas (The Land's Bounty) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Soeda Ippei. B13-010HN.png|Dorcas as a Warrior in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-011N.png|Dorcas as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Dorcas-Portrait.png|Dorcas's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Dorcas-Mportrait.gif|Dorcas's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Portrait Dorcas The Land's Bounty Heroes.png|Dorcas' (The Land's Bounty) portrait from Fire Emblem Heroes. Portrait Dorcas Heroes.png|Dorcas' portrait from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Dorcas as a Fighter.JPG|Dorcas as a Fighter. File:Dorcas as a Warrior.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior. File:Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe. FEH 2nd anniversary Soeda Ippei.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Second Anniversary art by Soeda Ippei. FEH 3rd anniversary Soeda Ippei.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Third Anniversary art by Soeda Ippei. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters